This invention relates generally to tools and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for use when pounding, or driving, a post into the ground.
One class of post capable of use with the present invention is a metal t-post. A t-post has a substantially T-shaped cross section to facilitate the mounting of wire supports, metal signs or other articles desired to be supported by the post. T-posts are commonly used to build a fence on a farm where the posts are pounded into the ground before fence wire is attached to the posts. Usually, t-posts are pounded vertically into the ground, but there may be situations in which it is desired to orient a t-post at an angle with respect to the vertical.
A search of prior inventions in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed tools (such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,101 and 5,735,310) for a supporting a t-post after it is placed into the ground, and another tool (such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,918) which is used to pull a post out of the ground. However, no tool was found which is used to hold a post steady while it is being pounded into the ground.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for holding a post steady while it is being driven into the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which enables an individual to drive a post into the ground without the aid of another individual who may otherwise be required to hold the post steady while it is being driven into the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for holding a post at an angle with respect to the vertical as it is being driven into the ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.
This invention resides in a support apparatus for supporting a post which is to be driven into the ground by an individual wherein the post has a ground-engaging lower end and a method of using the apparatus.
The apparatus includes a platen base for resting upon the ground and wherein the base has an upper surface upon which an individual can stand while the post is being driven into the ground. In addition, the base defines a through-opening which is located within the upper surface of the plate so that when an individual stands upon the upper surface while the post is being driven into the ground, the through-opening is disposed between the feet of the individual.
The apparatus also includes guide means which provides an elongated cavity having two opposite ends, and the cavity is sized to slidably receive a post inserted end-wise therein. Furthermore, the guide means is attached to the base so that the cavity of the guide means is positioned in registry with the through-opening of the base so that when an individual stands upon the base with his feet disposed on opposite sides of the through-opening and a post is received by the cavity so that the lower end of the post engages the ground through the through-opening of the base, the post is supported by the guide means in a steady condition for being driven into the ground. The cavity of the guide means is at least about twelve inches in length to enhance the steadiness of the post while it is positioned within the guide means.
The method of the invention includes the steps involved in using the apparatus of the invention. In particular, the apparatus is provided, and the base is positioned upon the ground so that the lower surface of the base engages the ground and the through-opening is disposed in registry with the location at which a post is desired to be driven. A post is then inserted lower-end first into the cavity of the guide member so that the lower end of the post engages the ground through the through-opening of the base. The post is then driven into the ground as the individual impacts the upper end of the post with a post-driving tool.